Love Is A Lie Everyone Believes
by Truth Demon
Summary: Everything she had believed about love was torn away from her on the fateful day. Now 15 years later, Kagome has turned into a bitter women who throws herself into her work. With little faith left in the world, Kagome is soon confronted on her way of life
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha**

**Love Is A Lie Everyone Believes**

**Chapter 1**

It's a concept most people refuse to acknowledge. Everyone believes it exists; they also believe that everyone will find it. No one, however, realizes it is all a lie.

I have seen 'it' in many different forms. Some express it through gifts, others through words. I scoff at all these ignorant people. They fail to realize that it is nothing but an illusion. People make it up to make themselves feel needed; wanted. I don't believe in it. Love is nothing but a word that has no meaning. I have never seen true love; if it evens exists. All I have seen are lies.

I grew up in a world filled with deception, hate, darkness, and greed. I am amazed I have made it this far. Even back in the Feudal Era, I saw it all; and my belief that love doesn't exist only grew stronger after that day.

**Flashback**

_We had finally tracked Naraku to a isolated castle in the mountains. As usual he had a swarm of demons plus his incarnations. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy battle, much less a fast one. Naraku wasn't one to make things quick, no he enjoyed making you suffer._

_We had arrived at the castle to be greeted by Kagura. It figures that Naraku continues to hide. Inuyasha, as always, rushes right in. Knowing Naraku's sick pleasure in making traps, I had a feeling that we had walked right into one. _

_It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just Kagura, but as our luck has it, we had to face her _and _a huge swarm of demons that seemed to come out of no where. _

_We were about ten maybe fifteen minutes into the battle, or should I say trap, with Kagura when Kouga and his pack mates, Ginta and Hakkaku, showed up. Since Kouga had a revenge issue with Kagura he immediately stepped in to fight her. Even in the midst of battle those two always wind up in an argument. Knowing that it would get us no where, I grabbed Inuyasha and headed on into the castle while Miroku and Sango stayed behind to help Kouga. _

_Inuyasha and I got to the main grounds, and were once again confronted by hoards of demons. Luckily, however, Sesshomaru decided to choose this moment to appear. The fight was like any other fight, but this time Naraku didn't get away and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't fight one another. _

_Combining powers, Naraku was killed along with his incarnations. To say that I was happy to see him go would be an understatement, however, what happened next brought everything but relief._

_It figures that Kikyo would appear _after_ the battle was over. I know it's not in my nature, but I _strongly _despise that women. Inuyasha didn't waste any time in going to her. I'm sitting over here bleeding pretty badly from a cut to my side and what does he do? He wanders over to Kikyo asking is _she_ is alright!! 'Go ahead Inuyasha, check on Kikyo, who is already _dead_! Leave me here to bathe in my own blood.' I thought bitterly. _

**End Flashback**

What happened after I had my anger fit is what stays with me to this very day. I lost the only man that I loved, back when I believed in such a ridiculous thing. Inuyasha, who I thought loved me, chose that moment to go with Kikyo. He didn't even spare the rest of us a backward glance.

The rest is kind of vague. I remember wishing on the jewel for everyone to find happiness and then telling Sango and Miroku that I won't becoming back anymore. I remember them being very sad and begging me to stay, but what was left for me there? I lost Inuyasha, and Miroku had Sango. Shippo, who I cared for like a son, was beginning to make his own way in the world and didn't need me anymore.

So after some short goodbyes, I left. That leads me to here and now. I work in a well-known hospital. It's pretty prestigious for a hospital. I figured why not put my miko powers to good use? So I started to intern here and then made my way up to one of the main doctors. Being one of the leaders in the staff requires me to work long hours, which for me is perfect. The less I have to deal with the outside world the better.

* * *

I was roused out of my thinking by the vibration of my pager. Glancing down to the small screen I saw that I was needed in the ER. Getting up from the table in the break room, I made my way over there.

Apparently we were hit with a major car accident case. We had at least five victims laying on individual stretchers placed in the room. Glancing quickly at each one, I picked out the most severely hurt one and got to work. 'Course that's not saying much seeing as how they were all severely injured with many lacerations and broken bones.

I finished up with all the surgeries, which in total time took about eight hours to complete. We only lost one patient to a critical head injury. I tried to stop the bleeding, but from further inspection I noted major brain damage from car debris. The remaining four patients were put into critical care but were more than likely going to survive, though not without some heavy scaring and minor nerve damage. All in all, these victims were lucky to survive the accident.

I had just finished cleaning up when the chief doctor stopped me in the hall. Before he could speak, however, he stopped another doctor, Hojo Tanshi. He was the second leading doctor in the hospital. We were both pretty headstrong about our work but I still think I put more care into my patient's well-being. He only did the minimal care needed and was much colder to his patients. How he became so high up in the standings is beyond me.

"Mr. Tanshi," Hojo turned to look at the chief doctor, "How many hours have you put in?" he asked.

Hojo glanced at me and then replied, "Twenty-three hours, sir."

The chief then turned towards me, mentally asking me the same question. "Thirty-six, sir." I answered quietly.

The chief sighed and turned to Hojo. "Hojo, take over Kagome's work and head down to the ER to help with a head wound. As for you Kagome," he continued, turning towards me, "Go home and get some rest." I was readily about to protest when he held up his hand to stop me. "I mean it, Kagome. Go home." he said with finality.

I sighed, "Yes sir." I turned towards the break room to get my stuff. I was about half-way there when the chief called out to me.

"Don't get me wrong, you are an excellent doctor, and you are very dedicated. I admire that, but I am absolutely positive that the hospital can function without you for a couple of hours. Because heaven forbid that you take a day off." he finished with a small smile on his face.

I smiled in return and nodded. _'A couple hours wouldn't hurt, but I'll be damned if I'm leaving for a whole day.' _

* * *

I got home around nine after stopping to get me some Chinese take-out. It has been so long since I had it I thought I'd treat myself. And am I glad I did. It was so good!

After I finished eating I went to relax in the tub. I lit some scented candles on lowered myself in.

Instantly I felt the warm water loosen my tight muscles. It was hard sometimes to do the work that I do. I mean, I love my job more than anything in the world, but with the fact that I have more abilities than others and that I throw myself into my work makes my life kind of stressful. I can't even recall the last time I slept. The bags under my eyes must be a lovely addition to my already worn out features.

What I don't get is other people. Today while I was sitting in the work room I over heard one of the assistant surgeons talking to one of the nurses. By the sounds of things he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend. At that point I wanted to laugh really bad. It is a complete waste of time. I bet that she will get caught up in the moment and say yes. Only because that means she gets to flaunt a huge diamond ring that will more than likely get thrown at someone later. He'll cheat or she'll cheat or they will get into an argument because the rushed into a relationship harboring nothing but lust and desire.

People like that make me sick. She doesn't know what she wants and he thinks she's perfect. Psh, ya right! Come on people! Open your eyes, there is no such thing as love.

I rolled my eyes at the memory. The sucker was going to get what was coming to him. He shouldn't have been so stupid to think that love is possible.

I sighed again as I got out of the tub. Obviously this whole idea of _trying_ to relax isn't going to work out. "I am a bitter and mean person and it is all because of you Inuyasha." I said as I wrapped the towel around me.

I walked into my room and quickly looked at the digital clock on my night stand. It has been two and a half hours since I left the hospital. _'There, I fulfilled his wish. I left for a couple of hours. Now he can't complain anymore.' _I thought as I grabbed some clean clothes and left for the hospital.

* * *

That is the end of Chapter 1. Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha**

**Love Is a Lie Everyone Believes**

**Chapter 2**

I got to the hospital in a record of fifteen minutes. I didn't realize how eager I was to get back to my safe zone. I noticed last night how scary it was to be out of it. I didn't like being at home, and that right there should tell you that there is something wrong with me.

When I walked in I immediately went to the break room to put my stuff away and to change into my scrubs.

"I knew it." I turned around at the sound of a voice and saw Naomi, a RN and the only person close enough to be called a friend. She was standing in the door way with a smug look on her face. Naomi is tall and has long, light brown hair. She is fairly slim, but don't let her look of innocence deceive you. She is quite a handful with a mouth to prove it; she reminds me of Sango.

"Knew what?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"I knew that you wouldn't last three hours away from the hospital. I and some others had a bet going on. They thought you would take a whole day off, but I knew better. Hojo came close though, he predicted three hours. I said two, I am actually shocked that you made it to two and a half." she said.

"Well Hojo doesn't know me very well, and obviously neither does the others. As for you, I can't believe you were betting on me." I said, trying my hardest to give her a glare, but from how tired I was I don't think it worked. She just laughed it off and continued talking.

"You should have known a bet of some kind was going to be placed. I find it hard to believe that someone even got you to leave. It was the chief wasn't it?" she asked.

"Ya, you should have seen the look on his face. I had a feeling that if I didn't leave I was going to lose my job, no matter how good I am." I said tiredly.

"Naw," said Naomi, dismissing my notion with a wave of her hand, "I highly doubt he would have fired you, but I am glad he did make you leave. I've been trying ever since I met you and I haven't come close to getting you to even consider it."

"Well keep trying," I said smiling, "Because I think the only person who can get me out of this hospital is the chief, and that's only because he holds my job in his hands."

Naomi laughed again and said goodbye as she headed back to her station. Little did I know how that statement of mine was going to come back and bite me in the butt.

* * *

I had been working on a leg stitching when I was paged with a new patient. Apparently, Hojo had gone home sick and I was left with his shift. Hojo handled a lot of the younger patients and this time it was a little girl. I wasn't too thrilled at having to do his work, but when it came to kids I was a sucker.

I finished up the stitching and headed to the girl's room. Even though he was one of the lead doctors, he stilled acted like a baby sometimes. I heard as I was walking to the room that he left because he was having stomach problems. '_Idiot, I bet it was because his stomach couldn't handle whatever he was doing. If you're going to work as a doctor you're going to have to learn to accept some pretty gruesome things. Hojo is such a wuss. I should shove it in his face when he comes back.' _I though with an evil grin.

I got to the room of the little girl, and instead of being greeted by said girl; I instead almost walked right into a steal chest. I jumped back and regained my footing only to nearly faint a moment later. I know it's not me, I have changed drastically in the past 15 years, but when you have a god standing right in front of you with long silver hair, dressed in an Armani suit, with those beautiful golden eyes, it's hard not to faint. '_Wait a minute, I know this 'god.' It can't be…it is. This heavenly creature is none other than the ice lord himself, Sesshomaru.' _

"H-Hi." I said, well more like stammered. _'Why am I acting like this?' _Mentally shaking my head I stood up straighter and looked at him. "I need to see my patient; it would be helpful if you could step aside." I said evenly, making sure to show no emotion and to keep my eyes on his face. Which, might I add, was getting kind of difficult with him being so close.

'Hn' was all he said as he stepped off to the side to let me through. I briskly walked past him and into the room. Once again I just about fainted. There, lying on the bed was Shippo, or what looked like Shippo. This little girl had bright orange hair and piercing green eyes. She could have been Shippo's twin. I regained my composure and walked over to the girl. Sesshomaru continued to stand by the door, but now had a slight smirk on his face. Obviously he found my reaction amusing.

"Hello," I said, putting a genuine smile on my face. By the looks of things this girl was pretty sick. I could tell by first glance that she was running a high fever and by her facial expression was experiencing some pain. "Can you tell me if you feel any pain?" I asked sweetly. This girl was suffering and I needed to get her taken care of.

Slowly, she raised her hand to place it on her chest. I knew right away what she might have. I turned to Sesshomaru and asked him some questions. "How long has she been having these chest pains?"

"Three days." He said in his deep baritone voice.

I wrote down the information on my chart and continued, "How long has she had a fever?"

"It started yesterday. At first, this sickness started out as a common cold then it got worse." He explained.

I nodded my head. "This illness is normally like that. She has pneumonia. It's a lung infection that causes chest pains and fevers. Has she thrown up recently?" I asked.

"She did last night. She hasn't been able to hold anything down since." he said.

I nodded again. "I'm going to have to place an IV in her to get the antibiotic working. She also needs to have an oxygen tube because the chest pains are known to restrict the breathing. Once the antibiotic has been in her, we are going to take x-rays of her lungs to see how much of an infection she has. From what I can see now, it doesn't seem to be bad. You caught it early on and we should be able to get rid of the infection completely. Pneumonia can come back, but since you brought her to the hospital first thing she will be okay." I explained.

"How long will she be in here?" he asked.

"It's hard to say. It depends on how long it takes to completely remove the infection. She won't be moving for about 2 to 3 days. Pneumonia can cause you to get dizzy and it will prevent her from walking. I will know for certain how long it will take after we get the x-rays." I finished.

Sesshomaru stood there as calm as ever. _He hasn't changed a bit.' _I thought as I looked back over to him. I called in a nurse to hook up the IV and get her on a breathing respirator. "So Sesshomaru, how do you like the future?" I asked as I walked him back to the waiting room.

"It is adequate. You humans are greedy creatures though." He said coldly.

I was a bit miffed that he would include me in with his accusation. I am far from being greedy. "Yes, _some _people can be greedy." I said, making sure to stress the word some.

He looked at me curiously for a moment before turning back. "It has been a long time Kagome, I see you have made something of yourself." He stated.

"Yes, I have always wanted to be a doctor, and with my healing abilities I am able to help people when modern medicine can't." I said proudly.

"When is your lunch?" he asked suddenly.

I was taken aback for a moment. "It's in an hour, but I usually don't take my lunch." I said cautiously, wondering why he would want to know.

"That works out well. I have to go back to the office to finish some work then I will come back here to pick you up. We have much to discuss." He said. Before I could begin to protest he was already walking through the waiting room and out the door.

'_Who does he think he is? He could have asked me to lunch instead of demanding me that I go. He didn't even give me an option!! That selfish, cold-hearted jerk!! Argh!!!' _Calming down before I started to attract attention, I walked back up to the little girl's room to make sure that the nurses did what I asked. _Maybe he didn't ask me straight out because he knew that I would refuse? Maybe he has noticed how much I have changed. Whatever the reason I can't just stand him up, because knowing Sesshomaru he will come and hunt me down.' _Sighing, I walked into the girl's room.

She was lying there, staring at the television that was hanging right in front of her bed. I walked over the side and sat down in one of the visitor chairs. "Hi, my name is Dr. Higurashi. What's your name?" I asked.

She turned her head towards me. I got an even better look at her and the resemblance was amazing. Not only did she look a lot like Shippo, but she seemed to have characteristics of another person. They looked familiar but I couldn't place who else she reminded me of. "My name in Shiori."

"Hi Shiori." Curious, I asked her about her family. "So was that man your father?" I was curious to know if Sesshomaru had ever mated. Personally I couldn't see it happening, but I also couldn't see Sesshomaru living in the future with a bunch of humans so anything is possible.

"No, that was my uncle. He takes care of me when my daddy is at work." She answered. So I was right. But if she is sick why wouldn't her father have taken off work to take her to the hospital?

"How come your daddy didn't bring you to the hospital?" I asked, trying to hide my anger.

She must have noticed because she was quick to protect her father. "My daddy is a very important person. He said he would come here as soon as he got done with his work." she retorted.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just wondering. So what does your daddy do?" I inquired.

She seemed to relax upon my apology and returned to her cheerful self. "I am not sure, but uncle Sesshy took me to his office once. It's in the huge building and I could see all of Tokyo when I was there." she exclaimed, using her hands to emphasize the buildings hugeness.

I giggled a little at her enthusiasm. "Well Shiori, I have to go do my other rounds but I will come back to check on you. You just rest here, and if you need anything just press that button and it will call for a nurse." She nodded her head and turned back to the cartoons she was watching.

As I headed back to the main lobby, I wondered is Shiori's father could be Shippo. I wonder is he would remember me. Maybe he could tell me, if it is him, what happened to the others. No matter how much I loathe Inuyasha, I have to admit that I am curious as to what became of him.

* * *

End of Chapter 2! Read and review!!!

Suggestions are welcome!

Also, I did fix the mistake in the title, thank you Sesshy's princess Kagome for pointing that out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha**

**Love Is a Lie Everyone Believes**

**Chapter 3**

I stood outside the hospital. For some reason I was kind of nervous. I didn't know why and I was mad at myself for letting a guy, let alone Sesshomaru, affect me this way. I didn't want to be like this. It was showing a weakness. I gave up a long time ago on feeling emotions. Why, now do they decide to come back?

I was five minutes early, but as one o'clock drew nearer I was beginning to think that he forgot or changed his mind. Oh how my heart leapt at the thought of him forgetting all about this, but alas I have no such luck because just as I was about to head back in he pulls up in his black Mercedes Benz. '_Damn, getting high hopes for nothing. I shouldn't have been so stupid as to think that Sesshomaru would forget anything.' _I sighed as I walked to the car.

I was at the door, about to open it when a clawed hand stopped me. "It wouldn't be very gentleman of me to make a women open her own car door now would it?" he said cockily.

I glared at him. "I am more than capable of opening my own car door. I don't need you or any other man treating me like I am incapable of such a meager task." I shot back coldly as I removed his hand and opened the door.

I slammed the door closed, mentally hitting myself for not remembering that this isn't my car and I can't go around slamming the doors. Sesshomaru stood there for a moment with a questioning look before putting on his stoic façade and walking to the driver's side. "I did not wish to offend you Kagome, I was only being polite." he said calmly.

'_Thanks Sesshomaru, make me feel like an ass.' _I thought. "Thank you." I mumbled, but I knew he could here me. A smirk appeared on his face making me regret thanking him in the first place. _'He's such an ass. He just wanted to make me feel guilty. He didn't care if he offended me or not.' _

While silently peeving at Sesshomaru's attitude, I failed to realize when we arrived at the restaurant. It was a small café where they served salads and Italian style pizza. I have heard of this place but never had the time to go here.

Sesshomaru turned to me as we pulled into a parking spot. "Would you like me to get your door, or are you going to bite my head off and get it yourself?" he asked amusingly.

I shot him another death glare. "No Sesshomaru, I will not bite you head off, and I will get my own door. But thanks for offering." I grounded out though clenched teeth. It took all my resolve not to get nasty with him. He's getting me all riled up on purpose and by the look on his face he is enjoying it.

"As you wish, Kagome." he said respectably and got out of the car. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself then I soon followed.

* * *

It was a nice restaurant, small and cozy. It was painted a light green with tables scattered evenly throughout the room. On each table was a small basket that held all the essential spices and condiments. Some tables even had bar stools in case people wanted to sit down but only for a short amount of time. Along with it being light green, there were also several paintings on vineyards and country land on the walls. All in all this is a nice place.

We sat down at one of the booths next to the wall. The waiter took our drinks, water for me and lemonade for Sesshomaru, and walked back to the kitchen area. "So Sesshomaru, what is it that we have to discuss?" I asked, not wanting to be here longer than necessary.

He looked up at me for a moment, and then returned to the menu. "I assume that you already know my niece." he asked, glancing up at me quickly.

I thought for a moment before I remembered the girl. "Yes, the girl that you brought in today, Shiori, she reminds me so much of Shippo." I said knowingly.

"Well I would hope so, seeing as how that _is_ his daughter." he said, glancing up swiftly to see my reaction and boy did he get one. After hearing that Shiori is Shippo's daughter I almost spit out the water I was drinking.

"What!?" I choked out, trying to get my throat functioning again.

He stared at me startlingly. "What is so hard to comprehend Kagome? Shiori is Rin and Shippo's daughter." he said slowly like he was talking to a 4 year old.

I ignored his tone for a more serious question. "Shippo and Rin mated? When? How?" I asked. I was so shocked that I was having a hard time comprehending all this. I can't believe Sesshomaru, as cold-hearted as he is, would allow Shippo anywhere near Rin. Not to mention Shippo was always afraid of Sesshomaru.

"This is what I meant by 'we have things to discuss.' A lot happened when you left. So I will start from the beginning. But beware at one point you might not like what you hear." he warned.

I nodded my head. I am sure I could handle whatever he had to say. I already know that Sango and Miroku have passed on so that won't affect me that much, though it is still sad.

"After you left, I stayed around for Rin's sake. She had taken a liking to Shippo and since her 'friend' Kohaku died after the battle I figured she could use someone to be there for her. I am sure that you are aware of Inuyasha?" he asked.

"All of know of him is what he did to me after the battle but that's about it." I said angrily. Every time I thought back to the moment I get angry. I've been trying to work past it, but so far I have had no such luck.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and continued. "Well from what I learned they only stay on this earth for a couple of days."

I looked up from my salad that the waiter had brought and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Did…did he die or something?" I asked, somewhat afraid to know the answer.

"In a way I guess he did. After a couple of days, that clay pot managed to convince him to go to hell with her. So I suppose now that's where he is. But he is foolish for throwing his life away like that. That clay pot of his only took him to hell for revenge knowing that he can never escape." he spat out.

Even after all these years, Sesshomaru still detests Inuyasha. Deep down I had a feeling that he no longer walked the earth. Even a couple of days after I left the Feudal Era I knew. But I would have never guessed that it was a trap and he is now stuck there. Even after what he did, I don't think he deserved that. "What about the others?" I asked, hoping that he would see my uneasiness and follow along with the subject change.

Sesshomaru must have noticed because he immediately went along. "The demon slayer and the monk married. I wasn't around too much but when I was I saw their family. They had three children, a boy and two girls. All three children married off and had their own children. Unfortunately, the slayer and the monk died before they could have grandchildren. Old age came faster to them than others." he said quickly to put me at ease.

'_At least they didn't die from a demon attack or something. I'm glad they were finally able to start a family. I secretly knew that Sango had been wishing to start one with a certain monk. I'm sure Miroku was happy when he found out.' _I thought with a small smile. "Shippo and Rin?" I pressed.

"Yes, Shippo and Rin eventually mated and had their child. Regrettably, Rin died in child birth. Shippo didn't take that very well and went missing for a large amount of time. I wasn't able to locate him seeing as he hid himself very well with his fox magic. The child, however, survived and I raised it until Shippo decided to return. Luckily he came back before the child mistook me for its father. Since then, Shippo has improved and now he is a prestigious lawyer. I will take you to see him soon." He finished.

'_Wow. Seems life really did go on without me. A small part of me kind of wanted them to not be able to live on without me but that was a selfish thought and I dismissed it as soon as it appeared. I wish I could have seen Sango's children. I bet they were as beautiful as she was. I am glad that Shippo is still with us. I miss him terribly and it will be nice to see him again.' _My thoughts were interrupted when the waiter came with the check. "Thank you for lunch Sesshomaru, I really enjoyed it." I said actually meaning it. Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance and we both stood and exited the café.

As we got in the car, Sesshomaru spoke up. "I would like to see you again Kagome."

I was shocked at first. _Why_ was the only thing I could think about. "Um…I'm pretty busy. I work a lot of hours at the hospital. I don't know how I can get away." I said.

"No need to worry, I spoke with your boss. He said as of now you are on a two week vacation." he said simply as if talking to other people's bosses was the most common thing in the world.

"What!! You talked to my boss? How dare you Sesshomaru! You have no right to butt into my work life!" I screamed at him. I was beyond angry and entering the valley of furious. _How dare he talk to my boss? How dare my boss put me on an unwanted vacation?_ "I don't care what my boss said; I'm going back to work."

Sesshomaru gave out a small chuckle. "It matters not to me what you do, but your boss informed me that if he were to see you in the hospital before your two weeks were up that you can consider yourself out of a job."

I turned to him so quickly I might have given myself whiplash. "He said that?" I asked more to myself than Sesshomaru.

"Yes he did, and by the seriousness of his tone I suggest you do not go back to work." he recommended.

"Ugh, fine. But I don't know if I'll be spending this _forced _vacation with you." I sneered.

Sesshomaru seemed unaffected. He merely shrugged his shoulders. "It matters not how you spend you time. But the offer to spend it with me is still open and should you change you mind…" "I won't." I said interrupting him. "As I was saying, if you should change you mind here is my house number as well as my cell." he said handing me a small business card. _Tashio Corp._ Figures he would be involved with stock, doesn't surprise me at all that he is probably rich too. It doesn't matter where he is, Sesshomaru will always come out on top in any era.

I got out when I saw the car come to a stop. This time Sesshomaru didn't even offer to open the door. A part of me wanted him to just so I could yell at him. I sighed and picked up my purse. Shutting the car door I decided that he didn't deserve a goodbye so I turned sharply and headed to my car.

Right before I got in, I turned to look back. 'Course what I saw made me even madder if that's even possible. Sesshomaru had the cockiest grin on his face that I have ever seen. I huffed and got into my car, making sure to slam the door for extra measure. '_He really takes a pleasure in pissing me off. The only time I wasn't mad was when he was telling me about the Feudal Era'. _I put the car in reverse and sped out of the hospital parking lot. _You have a lot to learn Sesshomaru. Ever since that day I no longer take crap off of anyone, and that includes you._ I thought heatedly as I headed for home.

* * *

Completion of Chapter 3!!

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Thanks for the reviews. I love them all. If there is anything you don't like about the story I can try and make it more enjoyable.

Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**gen'ei honsho: **thank you for the compliment. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4.

**kagomes pup: **Koga makes his appearance in this Chapter along with Ayame. And you'll have to see what Kagome has in store for Fluffy.

* * *

**Love Is a Lie Everyone Believes**

**Chapter 4**

I arrived back at my apartment after driving off some steam. That Sesshomaru makes me so mad. I didn't think it was humanly possible to get this mad. I will make him pay for all the crap he put me through. I am sick of it. I dealt with it from Inuyasha for 4 years of my life; I am _not_ going to tolerate it any more, especially from him.

I pulled into my parking spot and headed up the two flights of stairs to my door. Since I have to be out on the idiotic vacation, I might as well stop by and visit my mother. I have seen neither her, nor Souta in a long time. Not to mention I might be able to catch up with Kouga and Ayame while I'm there.

I hope Kouga isn't working tomorrow. I wasn't surprised in the least when I learned of his interest in karate. From what my mother told me, he has opened up his own dojo a few blocks from the house. Thankfully, he has finally gotten over his obsession with calling me his woman. I guess that was one good thing that came from me leaving. Now that I was no longer around, he could concentrate on being with Ayame, seeing as how he was her intended to begin with.

Ayame is as pretty as ever. The centuries have done nothing to her appearance. Ayame has gotten into teaching as well. She became a 1st grade teacher at Souta's old elementary school. It seems that both Kouga and Ayame have a thing for kids, makes me wonder why they still don't have one of there own. I still remember coming across those two. I'm pretty sure it was when I was visiting my mom for Mother's Day. Souta had his big karate match on the same day and as a present to mom he was going to win for her.

It turns out that when we arrived, I was greeted by Kouga. He has been Souta's teacher all along. I was further amazed that he didn't rush over to hold my hand; instead he greeted me nicely, told me it was nice to see me after all these years, and then introduced me to his fiancé who happened to be Ayame. 'Course I had explained to him a long time ago that I was from the future. He seemed to take it well; Ayame on the other hand was full of questions. I think it took me 3 hours to finally answer them all.

Kouga is the only man, outside of family, that I can tolerate being around. Others just seem to make me hate the male population more and more. I try so hard to be different, but Inuyasha changed me. I will never be the same. It is because of him that I am the way I am. One simple action turned me into a bitter, cold person. I think I can out-do Sesshomaru on the cold attitude. I will forever live with the pain he put more through.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower when my house phone rang. No body ever calls me because I am never home, so to be hearing the phone ringing made me a little curious. I looked at the caller id but I didn't recognize the number. Keeping my guard up I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked steadily.

"Are you always so serious when you answer the phone?" asked the caller.

I was this close to smashing my phone down. He has the nerve to call me, and how in the hell did he get my number?

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact. How did you get my number?" I ask, trying desperately to control my anger.

"Your co-worker Naomi supplied it to me." he said nonchalantly.

I was extremely pissed. I can't believe that she would give out my number, and to a _man _no less. I was ready to chew him out, but then I thought of my little payback scheme. Keeping my voice even I asked, "So what brings you to call me?"

There was a moment of silence. "You mean that you're not going to yell at me for getting your number without your permission?" he asked incredulously.

'_Oh, I want to do that and so much more, but for now I am going to be nice so I can get you where I want you' _"Of course not, why would you ever think that?" I answered sweetly.

"Well, moving on, I wanted to know if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked.

'_Perfect, this is my chance to teach this asshole not to mess with me.' _I thought evilly. "Why I would love to, what time?" I asked.

"Seven o'clock tomorrow." he said.

"Ok, talk to you later Sesshomaru." I said nicely.

"Goodbye." and with that he hung up. _'Now you will pay, I don't like it when people mess with my life or my feelings, what's left of them that is.'_

* * *

It was a nice evening as I walked up the steps. I decided to wear a nice silk type skirt and a flowing blouse. It was cool enough to be comfortable without getting too chilly. It was almost seven o'clock when I got to the door. I knocked three times and waited for an answer.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Oh hello Kagome, what a surprise." said the person who answered the door.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" I asked as I stepped into the house.

"I'm good dear, how are you? How's work?" asked my mom in return.

I sighed. "It's good. My boss forced me to take a vacation though. He thinks I work too much." I answered.

"Well I can't argue with him there." my mother said as she stifled a giggle.

As she walked into the kitchen to finish up what smelled like oden, I glanced at the clock that hung over the fire place. _'Seven o'clock right on the dot, any minute now.' _I thought.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

'_Right on time.'_ "Hello?" I asked casually.

"Where are you?" asked a cold voice.

"I am at my mother's house having dinner, why?" I replied.

"Why? I thought we had a dinner date?" asked the voice. I could tell by the edginess that he was very mad.

"Must have forgotten, oh well." I said not caring one damn bit.

"…"

"Something wrong?" I asked sweetly.

"You know what Kagome, I give up. I was trying to get your mind off Inuyasha and what he did to you, but you had to go and be all cold and heartless about it. I don't really care anymore; let Inuyasha continue to ruin your life. Live in misery, I don't care. He has been gone for centuries and you continue to live in the past. Grow up Kagome!" he said before the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't remember the last time I cried. "I really am cold and heartless aren't I?" I whispered to myself.

Just then my mom came back in the living room. Seeing my current state, I immediately saw the worry crawl into her features.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she knelt down in front of me.

"I think I just lost something that could have been really good for me." I said, not really wanting to get into what that _something _was.

"Well, I have faith in you Kagome. Nothing is truly lost unless you want it to be. I'm sure you can get it back." reassured my mom.

I looked down at her and smiled. She always knew just what to say. "Thanks mom."

"Now go on," she said and she got me up and led me to the door. "Go get him."

I turned back quickly to give her a questioning look. She just smiled and shook her head. "Mothers know all, dear." she explained.

I hugged her one more time then I left the house. If I hurried maybe there was still time. I lost it once and my life as well. Then Sesshomaru comes along and proves me wrong about everything, and being the idiot that I am I might lose him as well. _'You're not getting away that easily. I'm not going to fall into darkness a second time, not when I just got out.' _I thought happily. For the first time in years I have finally felt what I believed for so long didn't exist, I felt love. And I'll be damned if I'm letting it get away.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

I know it may not be very good. I hope you still enjoy it.

Please Review. As always, suggestions are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha**

**Love Is a Lie Everyone Believes**

**Chapter 5**

I arrived at Tashio Corp later on that evening. I wasn't sure if he would still be here, or if he had gone home. I exited my car, and began climbing the small stair case that led to the huge glass doors.

'_I guess it takes a nasty argument for me to see things clearly, but I have never heard Sesshomaru get that mad before. Not even back in the Feudal Era, had he ever gotten so angry. The tone of his voice was laced with a desire to kill something. Why would something so small affect him in such a big way? Since when did I mean anything to him? Ever? Why would he go through all this trouble to get my mind off Inuyasha and what he did to me? He couldn't possibly gain anything from it.' _I stood at the last step before the glass doors. _'I shouldn't be here. He doesn't want anything to do with me. Not to mention, even if he did supposedly "love" me, I don't have any love to give him. My emotions and feelings to a vacation a long time ago and haven't been back since.' _

I turned around and headed back to my car. I got myself into this lifestyle and nothing can take me out of it. In a way I kind of doomed myself from the very beginning. I wasn't good enough to get Inuyasha, and I'm definitely not good enough to get Sesshomaru. Men, they don't need me and I don't need them. Life is less complicated without them anyway.

I got in my car and pulled away from the building. I turned right and headed back home.

* * *

It was Sunday morning, and I still had three days left of this stupid vacation. I hadn't heard anything from Sesshomaru since that night, and a part of me didn't ever want to hear from him again. I suppose he moved on, just like everyone else.

I slipped on some faded jeans and a black t-shirt after getting out of the shower. Putting my hair in a high ponytail, I headed out of my apartment to get some shopping done. I was running low on groceries and if I didn't get some soon I would probably starve to death.

As I was driving to the store, I began to think of Shiori. _'I wonder if she has left the hospital yet. More than likely she has. Her pneumonia wasn't that bad so it shouldn't have taken more than a couple of days to clear it up. I guess this means I won't ever get to see Shippo. Oh well, I'm sure he would be better off not knowing anything about me.' _

I got to the store and began my tiresome shopping.

* * *

Finally unloading the last of the groceries, I headed to my bathroom to freshen up. Who knew that shopping could work up a sweat? 'Course the one hundred degree heat didn't help either.

I just finished drying my face when there was a knock at my door. Silently wondering who it was, I put down my towel and walked to the door.

What, or I should say who, greeted me on the other side was what I least expected.

"Shippo?"

"Kagome, it's been far too long." he said as he pulled me into an embrace.

I stood there shocked beyond reason. One, how did he find out about me? Two, how'd he find where I live? Three, where's Shiori?

"It's good to see you too Shippo. How did you find me?" I asked as I let him in the door.

"Well Shiori was talking about some lady doctor who helped her and she was wondering why she hasn't seen her in awhile." he explained as he took a seat at my kitchen table.

"Ya, I was kind of forced on a vacation so it's likely that another doctor took over." I said sadly. '_Every time I remember why I am on vacation I get a depressing feeling. It's starting to make me mad. I'm not supposed to give damn about him. Emotions sure do know how to stab you in the back, especially when you least expect it.'_

"Yes, that's what I heard." said Shippo, in turn pulling me out of my thoughts.

I stared for a moment, absorbing what he said. "How did you find out?"

"Well when Shiori mentioned you, it sounded really familiar. So I went to Sesshomaru and demanded he tell me who this person was." he said with a look of superiority on his face.

"You demanded he tell you?" I asked questioningly. I found it hard to believe that anyone could demand anything of Sesshomaru.

"Ya, how else are you supposed to get information from him? You can't exactly expect him to give it willingly, especially since something seems to have happened between you two. He acts like it pains him to talk about you."

I sat down opposite of Shippo. _'So he really is that mad.' _I gave a heavy sigh. I looked up at Shippo who was looking through a magazine that I left on the table. He sure has changed a lot. He's a lot taller for instance, he out does me by at least four inches. His hair is still fiery orange. I bet people suspect that he dyes it. Even to me it doesn't look natural. His eyes are what I always remember, strikingly green. Even after all this time I can still see the mischief and playfulness in them.

"So," began Shippo, once again pulling me out of my thinking. "What happened between you two?"

He looked up at me will full interest. "Nothing important." I whispered.

"Obviously it was because Sesshomaru looks miserable. He also looks really mad all the time too but underneath his anger is sadness."

"It's nothing, Sesshomaru just found another person to hate." I said sharply.

Unaffected by my tone Shippo continued. "I highly doubt he hates you, in fact I can guarantee that he doesn't. Sesshomaru cares about you more than you will ever know. He always has."

That last part caught me off guard. "What do you mean he "always has"?" I asked.

Shippo took a deep breath like what he might say next would cost him his life. "There is a lot you don't know. With Inuyasha I mean."

"I already know that he went to hell with Kikyo." I explained.

Shippo shook his head. "That's a lie. Inuyasha didn't go to hell with Kikyo."

"He lied to me?" I asked to myself than Shippo.

"He lied probably because, to him, the truth is a lot worse." said Shippo sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, full on attention now.

"Inuyasha didn't want to give up his life. He was still hell bent on becoming a full demon. Kikyo went off to hell alone, probably cursing Inuyasha the whole way. Unfortunately, Inuyasha got his wish at the cost of his life."

By now fear was making its way into my heart. A part of me was afraid to know the truth, but ignoring that part I urged Shippo to continue.

"He wanted to become a demon very badly. He was angry at you for making a wish on the jewel and not turning him into a full-fledged demon. He hated you for it. This led him to discard the Tetsusaiga. At first everything was okay. He wasn't transforming even when he let go of the sword. Sadly, he wasn't happy with this so he went off and began to fight demons to make himself transform. Even that didn't work. But one day he came across this demon that proved to be too much for him without his sword. He had finally made it into his demon form but at a price he lost his soul. After he finished the demon, he went looking for more. That's when things turned for the worse. Not only did he kill everything in sight, but he had managed to find where Sango and Miroku were."

Suddenly what Sesshomaru said to me came back. _"Unfortunately, the slayer and the monk died before they could have grandchildren." _I remember Sesshomaru telling me that and then saying that old age was the cause. What else did he lie to me about?

"He said they died of old age."

"Another lie meant to protect you. Not only did Inuyasha find them, he…he…"

"He what?" I said, almost yelling.

"He killed them."

I was stunned, I couldn't feel anything. I sat back in the chair in a daze. I felt numb; my heart felt like it was burning in my chest.

"He was going to go for their children, but that's when Sesshomaru stepped in. He and Inuyasha fought for a long time. Sesshomaru didn't want to, but Inuyasha was too far gone. Even if he got his sword back he was still doomed. So Sesshomaru did the only thing he could to protect everyone else. He ended Inuyasha's life."

I continued to sit there. This was all too much. Why would Sesshomaru lie to me? Why didn't he tell me the truth?

"Kagome," he said. I looked at him with a far off expression. "Sesshomaru didn't want you to feel anymore pain. He lied to you to protect you."

"To protect me. I am so sick of the men in this world! I am not some little child. I have seen more than my fair share of things. This is not something I couldn't have handled!!! I hate it when people lie to me. These were my friends! I should have known the truth from the beginning. You, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and every other man in this world can go to hell!!" I screamed.

I threw back my chair and went to my room, locking to door behind me.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

I thought I would mix things up a bit.

I know the chapters are short, but I am trying to make this a long story.

I plan on updating everyday, that way you all don't have to wait forever.

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please Review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Sesshomaru'sfirstLover: **Thank you for the review. It made me smile when I read it.

**gen'ei honsho: **Thank you as well. I was writing and all of a sudden that idea popped into my head. I thought I would try it, it was my first time so I am glad it turned out well.

**kagomes pup: **I agree and you got your wish. Kagome grew up.

**Sesshy's princess Kagome: **In this chapter is the confrontation, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Love Is a Lie Everyone Believes**

**Chapter 5**

Lying on my bed, I began to think over my life. _'I just don't understand where it all went wrong. How everything can be going smoothly and then it all is over just like that. I thought that things would be okay once Naraku was gone. Through out our whole journey I never once suspected Inuyasha to be unhappy. He even told me that he would stay a hanyou. He was the one who didn't like how it felt when he transformed. I wonder if maybe I was there then I could have saved Sango and Miroku. They fought so hard their whole life; they didn't deserve to die like that. But at least a part of them lived on in their children.'_

I got up and unlocked my bedroom door. Peeking into the kitchen I saw that Shippo had left. _'It wasn't his fault, yet I blew up at him because I can't get over the past. I am glad that Sesshomaru was able to stop Inuyasha, but I am sad as well that the only way he could do it was to kill him. I will always care about him. Nothing can change that. At least I have to memories of the good times, of course now that I think about it, there weren't very many good times.'_

I walked over to the fridge to get a cold water. '_I should have seized the chance to be with someone who loved me. I was so busy hating life that I didn't even stop to realize my own feelings. I liked how Sesshomaru made me carefree and kind of shy. I was always wondering what he was thinking. He cared about me, and unlike back in the Feudal Era he wasn't afraid to show it. But what did I do? I pushed him away and hurt him, along with others, in the process. I need to talk to him. Even if it's too late to continue what was building between us, at least I can tell him that I am truly sorry for what I did.'_

I put my water back in the fridge and grabbed my keys. I had a whole lot of people to apologize to, starting with him.

* * *

I had no idea where to look though. The only thing I could count on was him being at the office. Other than that, I was stuck; I had no clue where he lived. I could talk to Shippo – apologize to him at the same time – but I was never told what law firm he worked at. And there are a lot of firms in Tokyo. I turned right off the street of my apartment and headed towards his building. If that didn't work maybe I could get a phone number off the records from the hospital.

Pulling into the parking lot, I scanned quickly for his car. It wasn't in the two back rows but as I made my way to the front I saw it. Parked in its own little spot was Sesshomaru's car.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding and headed up to the office. I walked right up to the secretary who was animatedly talking on the phone. _'Teens these days, swear they can't go once second without talking on the phone to their friends.' _I waited patiently for the secretary to take notice of me, but after almost ten minutes I would say that won't be happening anytime soon. So being the upfront person I am, I hit a button and officially ended her call.

"That was, like, totally uncalled for." said the secretary.

"Well, like, if you were doing your job I wouldn't, like, have had to do that." I said mockingly. "I need you to alert Sesshomaru Tashio that he has a visitor and it's important that I see him." I added evenly.

Sitting back in her chair, she immediately informed him of my presence. _'Wow, I should act like him more often.' _I smiled coldly at the girl and went to the floor he resided on.

* * *

The elevator dinged to let me know I had arrived at the floor. Taking a deep breath I walked out of the elevator and to his office door.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I came all this way and I am not turning back. After giving the door a curt knock, I heard his deep voice on the other side telling me to come in.

I opened the door, and there he stood in all his usual glory. He was dressed in his distinguishing Armani suit with a silk tie and his hair cascading down his back. Even when I was cold and secluded I couldn't resist his god-like features, and now that I have changed, his attractiveness became all that more aluring.

I walked up and took a seat in front of his desk. He turned to look at me, and that look could freeze hell. 'Course deep down I'm sure I deserved it. "Hello Sesshomaru."

"What are you doing here?" he asked frigidly.

"I came to talk to you." I answered quietly.

"Well then talk."

Okay, I can see the need to be a little resentful and mad. But to talk to me like I am scum of the earth was a little much. "I am the one who should be mad here." I spat.

He quirked an eyebrow. "You?"

"Yes me, you are the one who lied to me Sesshomaru. Shippo told me the truth. Why couldn't you have told me what really happened to Inuyasha instead of lying to my face? I am not weak like you seem to think I am, I could have handled it."

He laughed, but this laugh was far from joyful. "_You, _Kagome amuse me to no end. You wouldn't have been able to handle the truth should I have told you."

"Yes I could have." I said darkly.

"Oh really, kind of like how you handled him leaving you in the first place? I bet when you heard the truth from Shippo you got mad and then started crying, am I right?"

I stared at him. _'Where had he gone? This new Sesshomaru is even colder than the one from the Feudal Era.' _I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just like always, you run when things become too difficult." he called out to my retreating figure.

"No Sesshomaru," I whispered, knowing he could still hear me, "I am not running. I am tired of running. I am thankful for what you did. I just wish you would have told me the truth to begin with, but I understand now why you didn't."

"Oh now you do, now you understand. It took treating me like crap and messing with my feelings for you to finally 'understand'? I tried to make you feel better. I thought if I gained your trust and made you relax it would be easier to handle when I did tell you the truth. But you Kagome, being the resentful, full of hate person that you are, didn't even let me get close to do anything with you besides argue. You keep everyone so far away from you that everyone is afraid to get close and some eventually give up. I didn't want to be another person who gave up on you, but it seems you left me no choice."

By now I had waterfalls of tears running down my cheeks. I turned towards him, not caring that he saw. "Yes Sesshomaru, I am a cold, heartless bitch. I lost the man I loved and then it turns out that, that man I gave my love to turned his back on me and hurt me further by killing my friends. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed everyone away, but I did and now I regret it more than you know. I am truly sorry for the way I treated you. I came here to apologize to you. Yes, I may have been cold and mean while I was with you, but emotions tend to betray you no matter what, and because of that I fell in love with you. But I didn't realize it at the time because I was too used to being cold, mean, and heartless. You should know it's not an easy habit to break." I said, laughing weakly at that last part.

"It took Shippo's words and a good night of crying to realize what I lost. I am over Inuyasha, deep down I have been for a long time now. I have accepted the fate of my friends as well. Even though we spent a short amount of time together you were always nice and welcoming, no matter how mean I was. I am sorry; I just wish I could have realized how good I could have had it before I lost it completely. I hope you can forgive me Sesshomaru." I finished. Without waiting for a reaction, doubting very seriously that I would get one anyway, I left him and the love I could have had behind.

* * *

I shut my door slowly and leaned back against it. _'I guess I deserve it.' _I sighed a sad sigh and went to retrieve that water again and then decided to spend the remainder of this vacation glued to the couch and the TV.

But as fate would have it, a knock came at my door, preventing me from starting my depression. I reluctantly got up and answered the door.

"Shippo?" I was shocked, I didn't think he would come back; not after the way I treated him.

"Hi Kagome, I came to check in on you." he said with a warm smile.

I smiled miserably in return. He notice and quickly enveloped me in a hug. "I don't deserve your kindness, Shippo."

He laughed into my hair, making me feel his warm breath on my ear. "It's fine Kagome; I understand why you reacted that way." He pulled back to look me in the face. "You are like a mom to me; I can't nor won't ever be mad at you."

I smiled a true smile in what seemed like forever. "You were always so understanding." I said and I snuggled into another hug.

After a few minutes he pulled away and led me to the couch. "So how are you doing?" he asked as he turned to face me.

"I'm over it, if that's what you mean. I think I have been for awhile. I was shocked and sad to learn the truth but I have accepted the past." I explained.

Shippo smiled at me, successfully bringing out his child-like personality. "I am glad to know that you are doing better. It was disheartening to see you so down."

I rose and eyebrow at his choice of words. "Wow, Shippo. Disheartening huh?"

He just laughed, not taking any offense. "Well being a lawyer tends to expand your vocabulary."

I laughed along, finally feeling at peace; well mostly. I couldn't help but recall what happened earlier. Thinking about what Sesshomaru said made my joyful mood vanish suddenly.

Noting my unhappiness, Shippo asked, "What's wrong?"

I figured we have had enough drama between us and I wasn't in the mood to hold it all in. So taking a deep breath I told him all the happened in Sesshomaru's office.

"He was so angry with me Shippo; it was like he truly hated me." I said as I finished telling him what happened.

He just sat there, seemingly to be deep in thought. "Sesshomaru has come a long way. I have watched him change from the ice lord to a regular person. He still hides his emotions, but not as bad as he used to. But one thing I know for a complete fact is that no matter what he will never hate you." he said suddenly.

"Well whether he hates me or not, he still won't be talking to me anytime soon." I responded sadly.

"You want to know a secret?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

I was a little apprehensive but I nodded my head. "I actually set the whole thing up."

I looked at him quizzically, catching on he elaborated. "Shiori was sick and she got worse while she was staying with Sesshomaru, I was about to take her to the hospital until I remembered you worked there – I have connections – but anyway, I told Sesshomaru to take her in hopes…"

"Of me seeing him." I finished.

Shippo nodded his head. "Unfortunately, if I knew it was going to turn out like this I wouldn't have done anything." he added glumly.

I patted his arm to reassure him. "Truthfully, I am glad you did. Who knows how far down I would have been if he hadn't have come along."

Shippo returned to his joyful self and smiled. "You love him don't you?"

I sighed; it seems I've been doing that a lot lately. "I don't know really, but this feeling inside of me is something I felt only with Inuyasha. If it's not love, then I am absolutely positive it would have grown into it had it not been for the circumstances." I added.

Shippo nodded his head thoughfully. "Don't give up so easily Kagome. One thing you can always count on is that hearts change."

He smiled mischievously at me, but before I could question him, he stood up and went to the door. "Just hold on a little bit longer. Love conquers all." And with that he left.

I sat back against the couch, secretly wondering what he had planned. Knowing Shippo, it was something big.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

I tried to update yesterday, but fanfiction wasn't letting me. So I apologize for all of you having to wait.

I hope you like this chapter and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Inuyasha**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Stiffinme: **thanks for the review, and yes Kagome goes back to work.

**Silver Volken Raven: **thank you so much for that review. It made me happy to know that you liked my story that much.

_Thanks as well to:_

**kagomes pup**

**rulerofcomputers**

**Sesshy's Princess Kagome**

**mangadreams**

**gen'ei honsho **

_as well as to those who have been with me since the beginning of the story_

* * *

**Love Is a Lie Everyone Believes**

**Chapter 7**

Finally, the three days were up. I was back at work and it felt great. 'Course some of the nurses didn't seem all too thrilled. I don't know why, I was the one who made their life easier. Other doctors had them working non-stop, even when they were supposed to take their break.

I walked up to the nurse's station that was on my floor to get my charts. "Morning, can I get the patient charts please." I asked, smiling at the obviously new nurse.

She looked up from some paper work and smiled briefly before grabbing a pile of charts and handing them to me. "Thank you."

After receiving the charts, I glanced through them quickly. As I flipped through the first two, the third caught my eye.

At first I thought I was seeing things, but then I looked closer and it turns out that what I was reading was in fact, really there. On my way to the room I began to contemplate why she would still be here. Her case was somewhat bad, but with the medicine we have today, she should be healed and out of the hospital.

I turned the corner and came upon the nurse who ran most of the rooms in the hall. "Excuse me, can you tell me why this patient has not been discharged yet? She should have been healed a long time ago."

"I'm not sure doctor." she said while covering her mouth with her hand. If I didn't know any better I would say she was trying to hide a smile. Shrugging my shoulders, I continued on my way to the room.

Closing the chart after reading it for the fourth time, I turned another corner and came upon Shiori's room. Still completely mystified as to why she was still here, I was not however, prepared for what lay beyond the door.

* * *

In all my life if there was ever a perfect time to faint it would have been now. "Well I heard pneumonia can do some damage, but for it to completely change a person like this is impossible."

The person lying on the hospital bed chuckled. "You would be amazed at the things that are possible in this world."

I laughed as well. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" I figured he wouldn't want anything to do with me. After all, his choice of words back at his office made it perfectly clear that I was the last person on this earth that he would want to be around.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Something inside me told me that no matter what happened I will never get you out of my head." he answered as he got up and walked over to me.

Taking my face in his hands, he pulled me to him and gave me a kiss that turned me into jell-o.

"Things may have gotten off on a bad start, but I am not letting you get away again." he said after he pulled away.

I, however, was still in a daze from the kiss, so being the genius I am all I could do to answer was nod my head.

Laughing that beautiful laugh, Sesshomaru guided me over to one of the visiting chairs and sat me down where I finally gained enough sense to talk.

"I'm glad you're here. I really am sorry." I said, all of a sudden feeling ashamed.

"It's quite alright Kagome, Shippo explained everything."

I laughed, "I figured Shippo was involved in this some how."

Nodding his head in a bemused fashion, Sesshomaru sat down beside me all the while holding my hand.

"I have a confession to make. From what I have seen and heard, you are a full-on believer that love does not exist. I, on the other hand, have come to believe it exists. It has taken me years, 530 to be exact, to see what love is. I want to be the man who shows you that love truly does exist."

He was so serious too. His eyes were blazing with emotions, emotions that for so long he refused to show. I could feel the love radiating from his body, and to think that, that love was for me made me so happy; more than he will ever know.

"I don't think that's possible, Sesshomaru." Immediately his face dropped but not long enough to confirm it for sure.

"I see." he said dryly as he let go of my hand. He rose from his seat and began to head for the door.

Before he could get too far I grabbed his hand. "It's not possible, because I have already found love." I reassured, and with that I grabbed his face and kissed him. I showed him just _how much_ love has found me.

When we broke apart, it was his turn to feel light-headed and dazed. He looked kind of cute like that too.

Smiling a dazzling smile, he picked me up bridle style and flew from the room. Before I knew it we were in his car and speeding out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?" I asked, feeling all the happiness flowing through me.

He turned slightly to smile lovingly at me. "We, my love, are going home." I smiled back at him and took hold of his hand.

As we drove along the highway, I thought back to all the years I spent in the dark. Then on one glumly day, I come across the sun and in it's rays I found that love is a lie everyone believes, including me.

**The End**

* * *

End of Chapter 7

I am very sorry that this chapter is so short.

I tried everything I could to make it longer, but everything I wrote made the chapter dull and boring.

I hope you like this one and the story itself.

Please review and thank you for reading my story.


End file.
